moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Blades of the Phoenix
The Blades of the Phoenix also known as either The Phoenix or The Wings of The Phoenix are a large collective of gamers that suffered at the hands of the Tiger's Talons and other cyberbullies that shared a common interest in Halo & and a few other games of noteworth. The clan was founded in 2017 by Tanya Bladedancer as a way to try and get gamers to not worry about any signs of cyberbullying and instead enjoy the common world of gaming. The Blades of Phoenix, was carefully guarded by both Shadow Ocean and The White Sky Riders, until a shocking event unfolded on June 2nd, 2017, when Shadow Ocean led by RisingSun90777 invaded and attacked the clan while they were recruiting new members, leaving Tanya Bladedancer horrified. The Clan had a large pivital war as one of the main clans fighting off against Shadow Ocean, and were almost annihilated during the opening weeks of the Clan Crisis, but were able to recover in the mid months thanks to the help and support of Aeons Windspear and his clan the White Sky Riders in September of 2017. After acquiring several new super weapons of non halo game origin, the tide turned against Shadow Ocean after Tanya Bladedancer united clans against RisingSu90777 eventually growing the clans from 3 to 8. Tanya Bladedancer with the support of Mercer4900 took part in the attack on Shadow Ocean's servers destroying much of RisingSun90777's maps including Oceanic Industries in Forge World Halo Reach in December of 2017 looking for him, until they made it up to Halo 4's map LongBow, where they were unable to advance any farther much to Tanya Bladedancer's anger. The Crisis came to end on December 2nd of 2017, when The White Sky Riders were able to attack and seize Sandbox, along with clan Tyrena. Shadow Ocean crumbled by New years day on January 1st, 2018,but RisingSun90777 was never banned from the server, it was unclear if Tanya Bladedancer ever forgave him for the misunderstanding in 2017. Tanya Bladedancer gave control of the Blades of the Phoenix to one of her most trusted clanmates and stepped down as clanleader the same month as Shadow Ocean on January 9th, 2018, where she stated that she would leave Xbox Live in order to focus on providing a future for her and Aeons' baby, and pursue her career of interest. History The Blades of the Phoenix was founded on April 21st, 2017, by Tanya Bladedancer in order to gather around friends and bully victims of either the Tiger's Talons or other cyber bullies which plagued the Xbox Live network. She was given support by her boyfriend Aeons Windspear, in training her newest recruits due to her being pregnant at the time, she had attempted to invite RisingSun90777 into her clan on April 28th, 2017, but RisingSun90777 declined where he revealed he had created a clan already a year prior in January of 2016, much to the disappointment of Tanya Bladedancer. However Tanya Bladedancer would never hear from RisingSun90777 after this day, as he soon blocked her and Aeons Windspear for an unknown cause much to her confusion. A Tragic attack occurred on June 2nd, of 2017, when the Blades of the Phoenix was attacked and routed by Shadow Ocean, RisingSun90777's clan, an event that would horrify Tanya Bladedancer and Aeons Windspear for the ages to come. During the Clan Crisis, The B.O.T.P. were outnumbered and outgunned by Shadow Ocean, and were eventually driven out of Halo 5's game servers where they eventually made a stand in Halo 4, however an attack against the final remnants of the clan never came, and Tanya Bladedancer quickly made a call to Windspear in hopes of receiving support and saying that RisingSun90777 had completely turned Rogue. In several attempts to play Halo 5 again, Tanya Bladedancer was defeated multiple times trying to reenter the server, with her skills learned from College, but the tide turned after she eventually learned of the sudden massacre of the Tiger's Talons at Ragnarok in Halo 4's servers. By August 2nd, 2017, the Talons were able to reclaim the Halo 5 map Regret, from Shadow Ocean, but a sudden counter attack once again through Tanya out of the Halo 5 servers. Eventually getting fed up with RisingSun's wicked ways, Tanya Bladedancer reports him and Shadow Ocean to Microsoft, eventually causing Shadow Ocean to fight off against the Moderators, and other clans, allowing her to finally recover her members lost in the opening months of the Crisis. With RisingSun90777 and his clan distracted, Tanya Bladedancer managed to use the Microsoft moderators to her advantage, the Blades of the Phoenix, attempted to attack Reaves, on August 22nd, 2017 in hopes that an attack on RisingSun90777's maps would force him to divert the defenses away from Halo 5's servers, but the attack failed due to her falling into a trap, which forced her to retreat. The Blades of Phoenix then attempted to ally with other clans including the Tiger's Talons whom which had already been at war with Shadow Ocean for the last 3 months. A joint attack occurred against Shadow Ocean on the Halo 5 Map Empire, where the Blades Of the Phoenix, Tiger's Talons, Thora and The Steel Warlocks clans were able to defeat Shadow Ocean. Tanya Bladedancer however by September 1st, eventually learned of her boyfriend's Servers being invaded by Ocean and quickly rushed the Blades of the Phoenix to support Aeons Windspear, but the group never made it as they were pinned down on map Torque. Shadow Ocean was defeated against the White Sky Riders on September 2nd, 2017, eventually releaving Tanya Bladedancer of her worries, and further more allowing the BOP to gain a new alley, and super fitted weapons that that were developed by Windspear himself, which took parts in both the battles of the Glaciers and The Rig, where tides turned against Shadow Ocean to the point by September 29th, both the Blades of the Phoenix and White Sky Raiders wiped out 50 percent of Shadow Ocean's air power, at the Battle of Glacier Fortress, forcing RisingSun90777 to abort offensive operations and divert to res-pawing his Banshees, at this time Tanya Bladedancer took this turn of events into her favor and reclaimed Phoenix Haven by September 30th, 2017, finally claiming the main base of the Blades of the Phoenix once again. By October the Blades of the Phoenix unleashed a deadly counter attack in joint with the all female clan Athena, where they had managed to successfully role over Shadow Ocean's defenses at Plaza, and destroy an important Forge constructed antenna array, but sudden counter attack from Shadow Ocean would later force the two clans to withdraw from the server. In October 2nd, The Blades of the Phoenix were given a report by Tanya Bladedancer that Mercer4900 had arrived where he stood forward and announced all of RisingSun90777's ability's and talents, including a phony past of him being a victim of RisingSun90777 stealing his ideas and even going as far as to trying to throw him in prison and filing a law suit against him (Which Ironically was the other way around as RisingSun90777 was the victim and not Mercer4900), which by this time the Blades of the Phoenix including Tanya Bladedancer herself now knew everything they needed to know about the founder of Shadow Ocean, and began to take this info to their advantage eventually striking and winning battle after battle by November 1st, 2017, when Aeons Windspear eventually infiltrated Sandbox, and found out the truth behind RisingSun's attacks, but by the time he could inform this to the Blades of the Phoenix, the war had eventually began to overrun Shadow Ocean with the Blades of the Phoenix now outnumbering Shadow Ocean with not only sheer numbers but 7 other allied clans, including the White Sky Riders. By December 20th of 2017, the Blades of the Phoenix, were in a race against other clans in hopes of being the first to crush Sandbox and wipe out Shadow Oceans, Tanya and the Blades of the Phoenix had a great advantage over the other clans accept for the White Sky Riders and Tyrena, who were also advancing at a rapid pace fast through Halo 2's servers, eventually invading RisingSun90777's Halo 2 Anniversary maps first, on November 28th, 2017, with the Blades of the Phoenix, and Tiger's Talons invading days later on December 25th, 2017. The clan was eventually stopped at LongBow, after claiming about 5 of RisingSun90777's Halo 4 maps on December 30th, much to the anger of Tanya Bladedancer, and the rest of the clan members. The Clan Crisis officially ended on December 31st, 2017 when Aeons Windspear's clan, the White Sky Riders and allied clan Tyrena entered Sandbox and overran the server eventually forcing an exhausted RisingSun90777 to finally give up. Despite the Crisis's ending, Tanya Bladedancer and the Blades of the Phoenix, felt that justice was not served despite Shadow Ocean's disbanding on January 1st, 2018 New Years Day, and pressed Microsoft to eliminate him entirely, however after being brought down too many times the clan and Tanya eventually decided to both hate and harass RisingSun90777 until he deactivated his own account. This event was quickly prevented by Aeons Windspear, who had managed to stop his angry girlfriend from actually conducting this hateful event, where the entire clan eventually learns that RisingSun90777's attacks against them and their founder was only to protect Tanya Bladedancer after receiving falsified information, and that Mercer4900, a player that Tanya Bladedancer considered to be her replacement friend to replace RisingSun90777, was behind the whole thing, and that everything she had been saying to her and her clan about RisingSun's past was a lie, as Sun was the victim the whole time back then, and even went as far as to destroy his Xbox 360 in 2014, where he was eventually forced to replace it with an Xbox One. Tanya and the Blades of Phoenix later find out from Windspear that Mercer4900 was actually looking to kill both the 24 year old pregnant girl and her boyfriend and father to her baby in reality, and that if he did not attack her, she would pay, It was then discovered that RisingSun90777, by the time he found out it was a hoax it was too late, as Tanya Bladedancer and the Blades of the Phoenix declared war on both him and Shadow Ocean, and he was forced to fight for survival until he was outnumbered by 9 clans totaled. It was unknown on what Tanya Bladedancer felt or if she had ever forgave RisingSun90777 for Mercer4900's lies, as she went offline after Windspear's explanation of the truth, leaving her relationship with RisingSun90777 unknown beyond this point. Tanya Bladedancer stepped down as clan leader about 5 days later on January 6th, 2018 where it was later revealed that Tanya planned on stop playing on the Xbox Live server in hopes to pursue a career of her own for her future baby girl that was coming at anytime now. ''Noble Units Equipment 'Fire Arms' 'Vehicles' Trivia'' Category:Clans Category:Clan Crisis Era